In the display field, in order to decrease costs and realize a narrow-bezel design, a GOA (Gate Driver on Array) technology is generally used. The GOA technology does not require any gate driver integrated circuit chip bonded outside a display panel, but provides the gate driver integrated circuit on an array substrate of the display panel.
In a GOA technology, GOA circuits are disposed on two sides of the display area 01 of a display panel, and the GOA circuits comprise GOA signal lines 02, as illustrated in FIG. 1. These GOA signal lines lead to dense wire arrangement in the periphery of the GOA circuits. For example, a schematic view of a GOA region is illustrated in FIG. 2. The GOA circuits comprise GOA units 21 and GOA signal lines 22, and the GOA signal lines 22 are connected to the GOA units 21 through conducting wires.